<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>everything feels perfect (with you) by kwansexy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295771">everything feels perfect (with you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwansexy/pseuds/kwansexy'>kwansexy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cute Lee Chan | Dino, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lee Chan | Dino-centric, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwansexy/pseuds/kwansexy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories and drabbles centered around Lee Chan. Requests are appreciated! ♡</p><p>- updated every week!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Lee Chan | Dino, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Chan | Dino, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Chan | Dino, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Chan | Dino, Kim Mingyu/Lee Chan | Dino, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino, Lee Chan | Dino/Everyone, Lee Chan | Dino/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Chan | Dino/Lee Seokmin | DK, Lee Chan | Dino/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Lee Chan | Dino/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Lee Chan | Dino/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. if it gets hard, come to me (chan/jisoo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello!~ I'm in love with lee chan and I know you are too because who in their right mind isn't? anyway!! I've never really done drabbles before because I'm so fucking bad at them but I'll try my best! </p><p>I would really appreciate it if you guys would send in requests or leave some constructive criticism to help me improve :D </p><p><strong>CW:</strong> panic attack</p><p>- please enjoy reading! ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chan knew that it was slowly getting suffocating for him. He's been practicing hard since he woke up, only eating a little before leaving the dorm without anyone knowing. The youngest liked getting out of the house first, mostly because he liked having the dance studio to himself. Practicing for hours until he felt physically weak, as he watched himself mess up his movement is what caused him to fall to the ground, throat dry.</p><p> </p><p>It was getting too much, he feels like the walls are closing on him. His head was spinning, he needs someone. <em>Anyone. </em>An obnoxious buzzing sound rang through his ears, his breathing coming out in short, violent pants. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shua Hyung.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Chan?" He heard a faint voice, they sounded worried, but it was still gentle nonetheless. Chan's head was still spinning, his vision was weak but he can make out Jisoo crouching down next to him. "Hey, baby, it's going to be okay." </p><p> </p><p>He had a reassuring hand resting on his thigh, "Follow my breathing, can you do that for me?"</p><p> </p><p>Chan sighed heavily, nodded, and followed Jisoo as he counted down his every breath. Leisurely, his ears stopped ringing, his heart still pounding. "Can I hug you?" He heard Jisoo, and Chan nods.</p><p> </p><p>Jisoo wraps his arms around his middle, it was awkward because they were on the ground, but he made it work as Chan wrapped his own arms around the older's shoulders. "You're doing so well, so well. I'm so proud of you."</p><p> </p><p>Chan relaxed visibly, heart slowing down and tears welling up in his eyes. "Thank you, Hyung. I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't say that, Channie. I'm always here for you, same with the others." Jisoo reaches over and grabs the water bottle beside him, before helping Chan drink it at his own pace. "I'm always so proud when you dance, you're always so passionate about it. Kpop's future."</p><p> </p><p>Chan giggled. Jisoo did too and plants a light kiss on his lips, Chan savouring the way his lips are <em>so</em> soft and gentle. </p><p> </p><p>"I love you so much, Shua Hyung." </p><p> </p><p>"Love you too, sweetheart."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. don't be scared, don't cry (chan/ot12)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He can't breathe. It's suffocating. He needs his hyungs.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for the requests for the last chapter, it made me feel confident enough to continue this story!! hope you enjoy reading~ ♡</p><p>for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/taratata/pseuds/taratata/">taratata</a></p><p><strong>CW:</strong> an asthma attack occurs</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was caught up in the moment, full of energy. Going all out for his carats is a gift, in his opinion. He loves seeing their smiles, the cheers are just a bonus that makes him full of happiness. Often, he thinks that he was meant to be on the stage. </p><p> </p><p><em>Getting Closer</em> is already a difficult performance. Seungkwan and Seokmin have to keep their vocals stable, especially for their high notes, and the performance team always goes all out for it, not caring if their voices aren't stable enough. They were much more passionate about dancing anyway. </p><p> </p><p>Especially Chan. When he first debuted with his members, he had to set some ground rules for himself. Letting the company know that he has asthma, he made sure to prevent and control his breathing while performing. It was hard the first few months, but after being with multiple doctors that helped him, he got the hang of it. </p><p> </p><p>He looked at the audience as his members introduced themselves one by one. Today, there was a full audience, the lightsticks lighting up the stadium which made them look like stars. It was so pretty, he almost forgot to introduce himself. </p><p> </p><p>They fooled around for a bit, talking with carats, laughing and just having a good time in general. The lights had dimmed, the stadium going completely dark. They got into their position for Getting Closer, the music ringing through his ears as they began performing. He can hear the screams, adrenaline-pumping his heartbeat. This is the rush he feels when he dances, and it's<em> euphoric</em>. There's no other way of explaining it—it's just perfect.</p><p> </p><p>Nearing the end of the performance, Chan felt himself get so much hotter than normal. His breathing was irregular, coming out in harsh pants. He looked up from his position, Minghao was watching him, like always because he's sweet like that; always making sure everyone is okay. Chan covered his microphone, before wheezing, coughing violently. His chest felt tight and he needed to leave. This wasn't supposed to happen. He usually knows how to control it, he can't ruin this while everyone is having fun.</p><p> </p><p>So, he forces himself to dance. <em>It's almost over. </em>Chan thinks, trying to reassure himself. But it's not over. His head is spinning and it's getting more and more suffocating, even in the open area. <em>Leave for fucks sake. You're making it worse. Everyone is looking at you. </em>Chan coughs, stumbling halfway through their performance. The lights dim, and it's <em>finally over</em>. It's like he can't breathe, and he cries out, someone is shouting his name. </p><p> </p><p>He's not on the stage anymore, he's on a chair, and everything is blurry. He steadies his breathing, someone is handing him an inhaler and guiding his lips to it. He takes one puff of it, lets it go through his airway before takes another. He takes at least four more puffs between ten minutes. Chan thinks he might be crying, but he's still lightheaded.</p><p> </p><p>He panicked, that's the worst you can do while going through an asthma attack. Finally, he looks around, there's too many staff around him. He doesn't have the voice to tell them to back up, he just wants to see his members. </p><p> </p><p>"Chan," there's a gentle voice, "can you hear me?"</p><p> </p><p>He nods. It's Jeonghan. There's a hand on his thigh, it's probably Soonyoung, or maybe even Junhui. He's <em>so</em> confused. </p><p> </p><p>"Drink some of this, there's ginger in it. It'll help, okay?" Chan nods again and takes a sip of it. His head is a little clear, a light pounding ringing through his ears, his chest isn't tight anymore, and he can finally breathe. The staff aren't in his face or crowding him, he just knows that Jeonghan and his other members are there. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry—"</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't complete his sentence. He realized it was Minghao as soft lips brushed his temple, and his tears were kissed away. "Channie, this isn't your fault."</p><p> </p><p>"I panicked."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not going to argue, and neither are you. You were caught up in the moment, it's not your fault, end of discussion." And Chan stopped because he knew Minghao was being serious, judging by the tone he used.</p><p> </p><p>"Where are the others?" Chan asked instead.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan was holding his hand, kissing it so lightly Chan barely felt it, but it made his heart feel warm. "They're just letting carats know what happened. Everyone is really worried."</p><p> </p><p>Before Chan could get a word out, Minghao interrupted. "Don't say sorry. We can't help but <em>not</em> worry."</p><p> </p><p>Chan couldn't help but smile. He wanted to kiss him so bad, but he decided against it as the staff were watching them almost creepily. "I can join you on stage midway, when I know I'm feeling better."</p><p> </p><p>"Promise?" Jeonghan asked, and Chan nodded, smiling when the older pulled him down to secretly kiss him. "We gotta get back, but please take care of yourself, hm?"</p><p> </p><p>"I promise," Chan said and he watched them leave, Minghao giving him one last kiss on his head before following Jeonghan. </p><p> </p><p>Chan felt so much better because he knows whenever this will happen, his hyungs are always going to be there for him. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When Chan went back on stage, the staff telling him if it gets too much, make sure to get back downstairs so they can treat him. As soon as he steps foot on stage, cheers erupt, and he smiles widely, eyes shining. </p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan hugs him and whispers, "Tap me if it gets too much, okay baby?" And Chan almost melts at the pet name but nods. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry for worrying everyone. I'm having some problems, but I'm feeling so much better! If it gets too much for me, I have to go back to get treated, but I'll try my best anyway. Thank you, Carats!" Chan blows a kiss, and giggles after everyone screams.</p><p> </p><p>He can tell that while they were performing, everyone was looking out for him. Seungkwan's eye probably didn't leave him throughout the whole performances, Hansol was always beside him, Minghao had reached out while they were crouching and gave his hand a squeeze, Seokmin hugged him every time he got to his high notes, Mingyu gave him a piggyback ride during their Holiday stage, Jihoon let Chan carry him because he was too fond of him to let the chance slip, Wonwoo let Chan rap his part multiple times, Junhui jumped around with him while they held hands, Soonyoung had sneakily kissed his cheek, Jisoo was following him not so subtly, Jeonghan gave him a back hug and often whispered reassuring words to him and Seungcheol had his arm wrapped around his waist almost the whole time they were on stage. </p><p> </p><p>Chan thinks as he watches his hyungs with a fond smile, he wouldn't know what he'd do without them. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i hope that was okay !! i know that only Minghao and Jeonghan really took care of him during the beginning to be it considered chan/ot12, but I couldn't really write everyone because it's a bit hard. :((</p><p>kudos and comments are appreciated!! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. underneath us (chan/perf. unit)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cuddling is the best. Especially with the people you love.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay so I realized the rating is [E] and all I've written so far is fluff and angst but I promise there IS smut but I'm just so soft for Channie you know? </p><p>but anyway happy lee chan day!! lee chan = best boy &lt;3 </p><p>- enjoy reading!~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chan grunted in pain as he was bracketed between Minghao and Soonyoung. Junhui was beside Soonyoung, his hand reaching for Chan's and bringing it up to his lips, kissing it romanticly. </p><p> </p><p>"You know, cuddling is supposed to be comfortable. I literally can't breathe right now," Chan says, Soonyoung snorting at the youngest. Minghao just tightens his hold around his waist. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh come on, don't you feel safe though?" Junhui asked, throwing an around Soonyoung.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, Chan smiles. "I always feel safe around you guys."</p><p> </p><p>"Quit being so soft, makes me wanna puke," Minghao says. </p><p> </p><p>"You're so poetic," Soonyoung says sarcastically. Chan doesn't need to look to know that Minghao is rolling his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Junhui laughs, and after a few minutes of silence, he leans over and kisses Chan lightly. "Did you have fun today?"</p><p> </p><p>Chan doesn't realize he was talking to him because he was too busy whining at the loss of his lips, and Minghao giggles and mutters <em>cute </em>under his breath. "Of course. It would have been more fun if Seokmin Hyung suddenly didn't give me a lap dance when he was drunk." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh please! You were enjoying it."</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung, we were in a restaurant," Chan argues and after a while, identical laughs are heard throughout the room. "The owner almost kicked us out!"</p><p> </p><p><em>"Almost.</em> We have the privilege 'cause we're famous and shit," Minghao says. </p><p> </p><p>Junhui chuckles, "At least he didn't start making out with you like Soonyoung and Mingyu were."</p><p> </p><p>Chan fakes a vomit sound, and Soonyoung smacks his ass playfully. "Hey! We were showing some affection, what's the problem?"</p><p> </p><p>"No one wants to see you guys have your tongues down each other's throats," Minghao says, his voice full of sarcasm. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, okay, stop fighting!" Chan says, laughing. "I seriously had so much fun today, you guys always make it fun."</p><p> </p><p>"We're glad, baby," Junhui murmurs and Chan smiles at his words.</p><p> </p><p>Soon, Chan falls asleep with Minghao whispering sweet words in his ears, Junhui singing softly with his honey voice and Soonyoung having his arms wrapped around him protectively. </p><p> </p><p>Chan wouldn't trade this for the world. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the performance team is so fluffy:(( i just HAD to write this,, and I also included my "humour" in this so I hope you thought it was a little funny hehe</p><p>comments/kudos are very appreciated!! [I'm still taking requests too]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. pretty lips, wanna taste (chan/soonyoung)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chan knows exactly how to get Soonyoung riled up.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thinking about chan's tiny mouth because why tf not?? </p><p><strong>CW:</strong> blowjobs, mentions of food, soonyoung calls chan a slut once</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chan liked feeling confident. He knew what he was doing, he knew Soonyoung was watching him and he pretended to be engrossed in his phone, but really all his intention was to make Soonyoung give him his attention. He had it. </p><p> </p><p>It was just a popsicle, really. However, it was the way Chan was eating it got on Soonyoung's nerves. Licking at it seductively, making lewd slurping noises, and he even had the audacity to make eye contact with Soonyoung while doing it. </p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck are you doing." Soonyoung finally says, and it's not a question because he knew what Chan was already doing. He just wanted the younger to say so himself.</p><p> </p><p>Chan blinks, and Soonyoung hates the way he looks so innocent yet so smug at the same time. "What do you mean, Hyung? I'm just eating this popsicle."</p><p> </p><p><em>You're eating it like you're sucking dick,</em> is what Soonyoung wants to painfully say but decided against it. "Oh! Hyung, yours is melting!"</p><p> </p><p>And Soonyoung looks to see that his popsicle was definitely melting at the side of his hand, rolling down his wrist. Before he could clean himself up, Chan stopped him. "Here, let me help."</p><p> </p><p>The older wasn't expecting what was going to happen next. Chan leaned over, maintaining eye contact, and slowly licking the ice cream, up to his hand and then taking the whole popsicle in his mouth and Soonyoung feels himself getting hard in his pants. </p><p> </p><p>"Chan, what the fuck," but the younger just ignores him, swings his leg over Soonyoung and straddles him. </p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong, Hyung? I saw the way you were looking at me," Chan is too bratty and lewd for Soonyoung to handle. "You're already hard."</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung scoffs, his free hand gripping Chan's waist. "<em>You</em> were the one sucking that popsicle like a <em>slut</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Chan smirks, before taking the popsicle in his mouth again. Soonyoung was looking at him intensely, watching the way Chan laps at his popsicle. He roams his hand around his body, and when Chan pulls off with a pop, Soonyoung throws the stick and kisses him urgently. They tasted like vanilla, it was so sweet and Soonyoung was <em>addicted</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"Gonna look so much prettier with your mouth around my cock," Soonyoung praises, and Chan whines at his words. "You want that?"</p><p> </p><p>The younger nods eagerly, "Yeah, yes <em>please</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"On your knees," Soonyoung orders and Chan settles on his knees like a good boy. He reaches out, unzipping his jeans and pulling out his cock. "You look pretty like this—on your knees, like a good boy."</p><p> </p><p>Chan hums at the praise, and licks up his cock eagerly, stroking it a few times before taking all he can fit in his mouth. Chan will admit, he doesn't think he's great at blowjobs, because his jaw aches quickly, due to his smallmouth, but the others <em>love</em> it. Seeing his mouth stretched so perfectly around their cocks, it's a view you can't get out of your head. </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, <em>Chan</em>," Soonyoung moans, his voice pitched an octave higher. "Doing so well for me."</p><p> </p><p>It's crazy actually because Chan realizes just now; he's on his knees, in the middle of their living room, a room in which everyone at least once comes into, sucking Soonyoung's dick. Anyone can come out and catch them, and it's weirdly exciting. </p><p> </p><p>Chan pulls off and strokes him when Soonyoung tells him he's close. The older grabs a tissue, and when he finally releases, he grunts behind his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung pulls Chan up, kisses him roughly. "Did I do good, Hyung?" Chan asks and Soonyoung almost rolls his eyes, because he knows the answer already, but it's endearing how Chan liked to be praised often. </p><p> </p><p>"Always so good for me, baby," and Chan is in his lap again, Soonyoung kissing down his neck and leaving feather-light kisses around his face.</p><p> </p><p><em>I should eat ice cream more often,</em> Chan thinks to himself as he holds back a giggle. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope that was okay!! </p><p>comments/kudos/requests are appreciated!! ~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. don't believe the narcissism (chan/ot12)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"If you ever, and I swear to god, Chan, tell anyone about this; I will kill you."</p><p>Alternatively: Chan knew there was something off about his new manager.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sadly, the person who requested this chapter had deleted their account :( but their ao3 username was Winter. so if you're seeing this thank you for your prompt!</p><p>before you begin reading, <span class="u">PLEASE</span> read the warnings for this chapter; I don't want anyone to be uncomfortable while reading. </p><p><strong>CW:</strong> sexual harassment, explicit language, mild descriptions of violence, non-con elements, terms like slut &amp; whore is used (chan does NOT like it). </p><p>please don't read if you're uncomfortable! </p><p>also! their manager is a random name I just googled &gt;.&lt;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chan didn't know if it was just him, but their new manager... there was something about him Chan didn't like.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't want to jump to conclusions or judge him just by his appearance. It was more his personality. He talked aggressively at times, especially to the youngest line, he had this tone of voice that basically said; <em>you better listen to me or else. </em>And his eyes. Chan is good at figuring out people just by looking at their eyes, he had a good sense of it by living with twelve other men, it got easier. It made the youngest cautious, so he first tells his members one day. </p><p> </p><p>They were eating in the morning, all of them awake and ready for the day. "Hey," Chan says to get their attention, "doesn't Sanghoon Hyung look... I don't know but I swear, there's something about him that puts me off."</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?" Seungcheol asks and Chan is a bit flustered at how fast everyone drops what they were doing and listens to him. </p><p> </p><p>Chan shrugs, "Don't you think he talks kinda rudely to some of us?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, he does. But I don't think it's something to be cautious of. He probably wants to do a good job, I guess," Seungkwan says. </p><p> </p><p>"That's true. But... I don't know, he can at least be a little more polite. Just 'cause we're young and he's older doesn't mean he has to constantly talk to us like we don't know anything," Chan tells them, and he doesn't know why, but he's getting annoyed. </p><p> </p><p>There's a beat of silence. Just the faint sound of Hansol's music that's streaming through his earbuds. "Well, if you're so worried, maybe we should tell the company." </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan shakes his head at Seungcheols' suggestion. "No, it's too early. I'll feel bad if he loses his job already, and plus, we've talked before and he seems nice. He told me that he was grateful for this job, he has a little girl and doesn't have a wife because she left him."</p><p> </p><p>Chan doesn't realize but he feels tense. Now he feels guilty. "Oh," he says, "I didn't know that. I'm sorry, I guess I was just overreacting."</p><p> </p><p>"No, you weren't. We get it, being an idol is scary because of all the crazy shit people do just to get to us," Jisoo reassures and Chan smiles at him. </p><p> </p><p>"Exactly, you don't need to be sorry," Minghao says and their conversation ends there. </p><p> </p><p>Chan still feels sorry for assuming things about Sanghoon. He had no idea, really. And when they arrive at the Pledis building, Chan's eyes slowly travel over to their manager and he just watches him while they walk. His expression is impassive.</p><p> </p><p>They get into the elevator, splitting up into halves, Chan with the older members and the rest in the other. Jeonghan, Jisoo and Seungcheol are talking about something that Chan doesn't really care about, Jihoon is listening to music while Soonyoung bothers him and Junhui laughs at them. Chan smiles too. </p><p> </p><p>Chan's smile falters when he sees Sanghoon close, <em>too</em> close for comfort and the youngest squirms a little. He tries to subtly move away, his hand brushing against Junhui and the other looks down at him, his lips tugged into a sweet smile and one of his eyebrows quirked. Chan doesn't say anything, just interlocks their hands and keeps it that way because Junhui's hands are the perfect type of warm.</p><p> </p><p>Sanghoon has talked to Chan a few times, asking how he is, guiding him to wherever they go, what he needs and he's been good so far. Sometimes, his actions confuse Chan. Getting close to him, shoulders brush against each other and he even has this unsettling look in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"Chan-ah," his name is being called and before he could react, there's a hand at his back and he's being pushed forward, <em>roughly. </em>Chan almost falls, but Soonyoung catches his arm. Soonyoung isn't looking at Chan though, he's looking back at Sanghoon who looked hurt. "I'm so sorry, Chan-ah! Are you hurt? I didn't mean to push you that hard." And Chan tells him he's okay because he is, it's not a big deal. </p><p> </p><p>By the time he was pushed, all the other members were gathered around the entrance of the elevators. Wonwoo was squinting his eyes at Sanghoon. </p><p> </p><p>"I really am sorry, Chan. Good thing Soonyoung caught you," he gave him a smile, and it actually looked genuine so Chan just smiled back at him.</p><p> </p><p>They're being led towards the dance studio, and Chan forgets what happened earlier when Hansol comes up to him and throws an arm around his shoulder. He shares his airpod with Chan and the younger jokes about how he never lets them out of his sight but puts it in any way. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Everyone is sweating, panting harshly, on the floor or bending over to rest their hands on their knees. This is what happens when Soonyoung is leading the choreographies, because right when one song is cleared, he's clapping his hands and encouraging everyone to start the new song. </p><p> </p><p>"Let's take a break, for fuck's sake," Mingyu says and falls to the floor dramatically. </p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung shrugs and decides to take pity on them. "Sure. But when it's over, we're going again but harder."</p><p> </p><p>"That's what she said," Hansol says and Jisoo laughs at him.</p><p> </p><p>"How original," Jihoon says sarcastically and Hansol pouts at him. Wonwoo finds him cute and wraps an arm around his waist.</p><p> </p><p>"You guys want me to bring some more energy drinks?" Chan offers.</p><p> </p><p>"Aww, that'd be sweet!" Seokmin says and gives him a bright smile. "Look at our maknae, all grown up."</p><p> </p><p>Chan rolls his eyes, "I just asked if you wanted energy drinks. And I'm twenty-two, obviously, I'm grown!"</p><p> </p><p>Junhui starts singing <em>22 </em>as a joke and Chan scoffs at him. "<em>Still</em>. Offering all by yourself, we raised you well." Soonyoung adds.</p><p> </p><p>Chan shakes his head, everyone laughing at their youngest's misery. "Whatever, who wants what?" </p><p> </p><p>After everyone tells Chan what they want, he leaves the studio and walks down some stairs before arriving at the vending machine. He inserts his money in and waits patiently as the drinks fall down for Chan to grab. </p><p> </p><p>Once Chan gets all the drinks, he turns around and then drops them all.</p><p> </p><p>Sanghoon laughs and helps pick the bottles up. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. I decided to come here to help you."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, it's okay. And thanks, do you want a drink too?" Chan asks and Sanghoon smiles. </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks for offering, Chan-ah, but no thanks. Did you get one for yourself?" </p><p> </p><p>Chan shakes his head, "I ran out of money, but it's fine, I'll come back down later."</p><p> </p><p>"No need! Let me get you something. It's the least I can do for you after almost making you fall," Sanghoon says, rubbing his neck sheepishly. </p><p> </p><p>Chan smiles, "Are you sure?" </p><p> </p><p>"I wouldn't be offering if I wasn't," and Chan nods, trying to move out the way, but what he doesn't expect is get caged in by his arms, cornered by Sanghoon and the vending machine. Sanghoon is smiling, inserting the money and clicking the button, and Chan is <em>so</em> uncomfortable. He hears the vending machine, and while the drink drops, Chan tries to get out of his grip. Sanghoon rests his hand on Chan's jaw, guiding his head so their eyes lock. "You know Chan-ah..." He pauses and Chan realizes his tone had dropped in a lower one, "you're so pretty. Can't stop looking at you sometimes."</p><p> </p><p>Once those words leave his mouth, Chan is frozen in place and wants nothing but to leave. "Stop it."</p><p> </p><p>And when Sanghoon doesn't move, when he gives this condescending smirk, Chan drops all the drinks and pushes him away. He runs towards the stairs, tears springing in his ears when he hears Sanghoon shout his name multiple times.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck. Why the fuck is this happening? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Chan couldn't even get one foot on the steps when he was pulled back by his shirt. An arm was around his waist, the other around his throat and a sob ripped through Chan. "Shut <em>up</em>. Why are you so loud? I'm not gonna do anything."</p><p> </p><p>He finds it a bit humorous really when he asks <em>why are you so loud </em>because why else? </p><p> </p><p>Chan's heart drops when he hears the next words, tone low and rough, right next to his ear so all he could hear is: "If you ever, <em>and I swear to god</em>, Chan, tell <em>anyone</em> about this; I <em>will</em> kill you."</p><p> </p><p>He knew it. He knew there wasn't something right about Sanghoon, and god did he regret coming here alone, he regretted not believing his own instincts, and worst of all? He regrets not having one of his Hyungs here with him. </p><p> </p><p>"You got that, <em>slut</em>?" Chan cries harder and nods the best he can. He hates this, how his ass pressed against this psycho's front, and he wants to vomit and curl up on himself when he feels how hard he is.</p><p> </p><p>He's let go and makes this cooing sound when he sees the tears on Chan's face. "You look so pretty crying, makes me imagine how well you can take it. Stop crying though, you gotta look normal when we get back into that studio. If I see you being suspicious, or you utter a word to the others, I have a knife in my pocket and I'm not afraid to use it, Chan."</p><p> </p><p>Chan wipes his tears, and he's so scared, but he needs to pretend he's okay. As if he didn't just get violated, didn't get threatened by this psychopath. </p><p> </p><p>When they get back to the studio, the music is already on, and Chan feels bad that they had to wait for him and he realizes he didn't even bring the energy drinks. </p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung notices him first, stops the music and asks with a smile, "Where are the drinks?"</p><p> </p><p><em>Fuck</em>. Chan looks over to Sanghoon, who was looking back at Soonyoung with such a fake smile, Chan wanted to punch it off. "The vending machine was out of order, sorry guys. We tried to get it work, but it wouldn't budge."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Channie, why are your eyes red?" Seungkwan asks, and his expression is soft, Chan wants to cry. </p><p> </p><p>Chan shakes his head, and tries his best to smile, "I'm just tired."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to take a break?" Minghao asks sweetly.</p><p> </p><p>"Nah, I'm fine!" Chan says and ignores Wonwoo's suspicious stare. "C'mon, let's start practicing again."</p><p> </p><p>No one says anything after that, but Chan does catch Sanghoon's smirk and the youngest shudders in disgust and fear.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Hey, Chan-ah? Do you think you can help me with cleaning the studio?" Sanghoon asks and Chan didn't think he'd be this scared.</p><p> </p><p>Anything could happen, and Chan isn't strong enough, especially when this guy has a fucking knife in his pocket. "O-okay."</p><p> </p><p>"Let me and Mingyu help," Wonwoo says suddenly, and Mingyu whines out a <em>nooo </em>but Wonwoo gives him a glare that makes him stop.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay, me and—"</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo interrupts, his voice firm and clear, "It's no worries, we'll help." And Sanghoon clearly looks annoyed, Chan was still scared. </p><p> </p><p><em>Does Wonwoo know? </em>Chan wouldn't be surprised. He's smart and is good at reading people. But what would happen if Sanghoon thinks Chan told him?</p><p> </p><p>There's silence in the studio, and one of the other managers comes inside, tells them that the car is ready with a smile. The members start packing up, leaving and telling the other three that they're waiting for them and to not take too long. </p><p> </p><p>Mingyu finishes cleaning up and leaves. Wonwoo had been watching Sanghoon, who was helping Chan, he was trying to look less suspicious. He kept his distance from Chan, being more friendly than usual. When Wonwoo turns off the vacuum and starts packing up, he tells Chan to pack up too and waits for him patiently. </p><p> </p><p>Chan finishes and looks up to see Wonwoo and Sanghoon having this weird staring contest. Wonwoo wraps an arm around him and guides him out the room, and Chan feels warm all over. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was when they were in the changing room when Wonwoo asks Chan; "Is Sanghoon Hyung bothering you?"</p><p> </p><p>And Chan remembers the words Sanghoon threatened him with, so he smiles. "No, he's been nice. Why?" Chan had to force himself to say that because it didn't feel good lying to his members so easily. </p><p> </p><p>"You looked really uncomfortable when you came back into the studio," Wonwoo says, shrugging his shoulders. "You better not be lying to us."</p><p> </p><p>Chan sighs, he really hopes the other's don't realize it was shaky, "I'm not lying. Would I ever lie to you guys?" And for joking purposes, he bats his eyelashes innocents and Jihoon smiles fondly. </p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo still looks unsure, so Seungcheol takes over, "Chan-ah if anything is bothering you, the first person you come to is <em>us</em>. Understand?" Chan nods, and he finds it ironic. </p><p> </p><p>Slowly everyone starts leaving the dressing room, but Chan stays back, just to get some time to himself. </p><p> </p><p>He's been like this for weeks. Tense, uneasy and overall uncomfortable. Just the mention of Sanghoon's name has him flinching. He happy that his members noticed, but he can't do anything about it. At this point, he's not scared for himself, he's scared for the others. What if Sanghoon does something to them? He can't risk anything for that to happen, it doesn't matter, he can't live with the thought of hurting his members. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn't easy either. Sanghoon knows where they live, he always has a knife on him and he's confident. Anything could happen if someone finds out, sure, he could go to jail, but he doesn't know if he wants that much attention on him.</p><p> </p><p>Chan stands up, downs a water bottle and wipes his tears away that had pooled around his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>The door opens, and Chan expects it to be one of the members, they might have forgotten something, but when Chan realizes it was Sanghoon and watches how he locks the door and smirks like <em>that</em> at him, he knows he fucked up. </p><p> </p><p>"Finally, I get you to myself," he says and stalks towards Chan. The dancer already has tears welling up in his eyes, "did you tell Wonwoo about what happened?"</p><p> </p><p>"N-no! I swear—"</p><p> </p><p>Sanghoon has a firm hand on his shoulder now, pushing him down until Chan's knees buckle and he falls. "Then why the <em>fuck</em> does he keep giving me these looks?"</p><p> </p><p>He was mad, and Chan didn't know how to get out of this situation. "I-I don't know, I promise! He just, I don't know I swear—"</p><p> </p><p>Sanghoon grunts, he starts unbuckling his belt, and Chan is mortified. A tear slips from him his eye, "Please stop. I'm sorry, w-why are you doing this?" </p><p> </p><p>"Shhh," he says and wipes the tear away. "Be a good boy and suck."</p><p> </p><p>Chan can't. He fucking can't. He felt disgusted, and he might puke. His heartbeat is loud and it echos through his ears, and he doesn't know how he'll get out of this. Sanghoon cards his fingers through Chan's soft hair, pulling roughly and guiding him. Chan moves his head, lips shut tightly. </p><p> </p><p>"Suck my cock, c'mon you whore," Sanghoon says cruelly and Chan wants his members. Needs them. <em>Where are they? </em></p><p> </p><p>There was silence, but then his head was whipped to the side, a stinging sensation on his cheek as he holds it, his mouth agape. "Now you know what'll happen if you don't listen to me."</p><p> </p><p>Chan cried, his eyelashes wet with unshed tears, and he was sure his skin was flushed red. "Please, stop it!"</p><p> </p><p>"Shut the fuck up, don't forget Chan, I'm not afraid to hurt you," he pushed Chan's head towards the head of his cock and nods encouragingly. </p><p> </p><p>Chan sucks in a sharp breath, and he has no choice but to oblige. He opens his mouth, but then the door to the changing room is getting knocked on. "Chan, you in there?" It was Mingyu, he could tell by the soft voice, and Sanghoon gripped his hair, giving him a silent look telling him to not say anything. After a few seconds of silence; "He's not in there!" and Mingyu's footsteps are getting lower and lower.</p><p> </p><p>"Good boy," Sanghoon says. "Not get onto it."</p><p> </p><p>Chan cries out when his lips were pressed to the head, and he opens his mouth, tears welling up in his eyes again as Sanghoon thrust forward without warning. Chan choked, trying to pull off, but his grip was so tight, he had to sit there and take it. It hurt so bad, it felt like he couldn't breathe at all.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes widen when the door was broken down, Wonwoo and Mingyu standing there in shock, with a couple of security guards. Sanghoon was tackled to the ground, his head hitting the floor. Chan was coughing harshly, and he was quickly wrapped in a hug, a soothing voice comforting him. He realized it was Junhui, the smell of his light perfume was nice and Chan cried into his shoulder. He opened his eyes when he saw the rest of his members, Wonwoo had a tight grip on Sanghoon's collar. His lips were turned down into a frown, his eyes looked deadly, and he brought his fist up just to land a punch square in the jaw. </p><p> </p><p>One of the security guards gently pulled Wonwoo away, Seungcheol had to hold him in place. "You fucking asshole! How the fuck could you touch Chan like that?! You're twice the age, you fucking—" and Wonwoo tried to get at him again, but he couldn't because Mingyu just stepped forward and told him it's okay. </p><p> </p><p>"W-wait! He has a knife!" Chan shouts. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, we have it with us," the security guards take Sanghoon out of the room, and there's silence enveloping them. The tension was heavy on their shoulders, and Chan was still in Junhui's lap, crying quietly. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Channie, you're safe—"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry I didn't tell you! H-he had a knife and told me he'd kill me a-and I was scared that maybe something would happen to you guys too. I'm just s-so—"</p><p> </p><p>Junhui kissed him to make him stop talking, and Chan pulled away, "N-no, he made me..." and Chan couldn't continue, because he might puke if he did. </p><p> </p><p>"It's okay, don't you ever say you're sorry. We understand," Soonyoung says. Junhui lifts Chan off from his lap and makes him sit on the bench. He kisses his tears away as Soonyoung continues, "<em>We're</em> sorry for not realizing you were going through this."</p><p> </p><p>"It's not your fault. Thank you for saving me," Chan says and gives them a tired smile. </p><p> </p><p>"That was all Wonwoo Hyung," Hansol says.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe that fucking idiot, I'm so sorry Chan, I knew there was something wrong too. I could have done something to help you, not let it get this far!" </p><p> </p><p>"It's okay!" And Chan really means it. He stands up and hugs Wonwoo, gives him a kiss on his cheek. "I'm... just glad it's over."</p><p> </p><p>"Me too, I'm glad you're safe, baby," Wonwoo whispers. </p><p> </p><p>"And at some point, you have to tell us what happened, because we need to get that asshole arrested," Jeonghan says, his hand running up and down Chan's back. "Right now, let's go home and take care of you, okay? You deserve it."</p><p> </p><p>"I love you," Chan says and all of them smile. </p><p> </p><p>"And we love you more," Seungkwan says, booping his nose. Chan giggles. </p><p> </p><p>"Where's Jihoon Hyung?" Chan asks, frowning when he doesn't see him. </p><p> </p><p>"He's probably beating him up," Seungcheol says, and Jisoo rolls his eyes at him.</p><p> </p><p>"He had to leave the room for a while," He says simply and Chan leaves it at that. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next day, Jihoon is in his bed, an arm around Chan. "You awake?"</p><p> </p><p>Chan hums and leans in to kiss Jihoon sleepily, "How come you're in my bed?"</p><p> </p><p>"Cause I can be," Jihoon says and Chan huffs out a laugh </p><p> </p><p>"You know I love you right?" The older says while he runs his hands in Chan's hair fondly, kissing his temple. "I'm so proud of you for being strong."</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung, you're being extra soft today," Chan says jokingly, and giggle when Jihoon slaps his ass playfully. "I'm serious, Chan-ah. I was scared as shit yesterday, I'm never letting you out of sight, got that?"</p><p> </p><p>Chan just smiles, "Okay." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>well, that was it! I hope you enjoyed reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. sugar & smoke rings, I've been a fool (chan/jihoon)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jihoon can never say no to Chan.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WHY IS CHANHOON SO UNDERRATEDAJKSFASD </p>
<p>I'm very disappointed :( but that's why I'm here!! let's talk about how whipped Jihoon is for Chan, cause that's my favourite concept </p>
<p>- title from strawberries and cigarettes by Troye Sivan<br/>happy valentine's day! enjoy reading</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jihoon is a very weak man. Especially when Chan is seated prettily on his lap and has <em>that</em> look on his face, eyes wide, lips pulled down in a full pout. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The older boy sighs and picks up the blunt takes a drag from it before pulling Chan down by his neck, guiding him to open his mouth for him, and breathing into it. Jihoon watches Chan, eyes dark and blown. "You know I can never say no to you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan smiles, all teeth on display and Jihoon melts. "Yeah, I know."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Jihoon connects their lips, puts the blunt down and rests his hands on Chan's waist while the younger wraps his arms around Jihoon, arching into the kiss. He whines when Jihoon trails open-mouthed kisses down his jaw, sucking on his collarbone. "Hyung."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jihoon hums, "Please, you're going to get me hard."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Already?" Jihoon teases, and Chan pouts but the older kisses it away. "Even if you do get hard, I'm not gonna fuck you, you'll have to jerk off."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan groans, and rests his forehead on Jihoon's shoulder. "You're horrible."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Horribly in love with you," Jihoon whispers, and connects their lips again. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really just wanted to write about chanhoon getting high and making out so that's exactly what I did &gt;.&lt;</p>
<p>comments/kudos/requests are appreiciated &lt;3 </p>
<p>really hope you enjoyed reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. those cry baby tears, come out of the dark (chan/ot12)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chan struggles with self-love. His members are always there for him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GargantuanMice/pseuds/GargantuanMice">GargantuanMice.</a> thank you so much for requesting this prompt, it was a lot of fun to write! </p><p>hello! ^^ I'm back with another chan/ot12 because I am a sucker for chan getting babied :( and also! I can't believe I'm getting so many requests, it honestly means a lot when people tell me they like my writing style, it gets me feeling things. </p><p>also, I am really sorry for not updating in literally a month. I haven't abandoned this story, but since the month of February has been really stressful in general (with the whole gyu situation and my personal life too) I wasn't able to focus on writing! I'll continue to update it though, hope you enjoy reading now &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chan watched as comments rolled through the screen at a fast motion, barely able to read any of them. He smiled at the screen, waving at it before introducing himself. "I was going to do this live earlier, actually. But, I missed Carats a lot, and I hope you missed me too." Chan giggled at the end of his sentence.</p><p> </p><p>"How are you doing?" Chan reads one of the comments and gives a cheeky smile. "Honestly? I'm kind of tired, I just came back from the dance studio after a day of practicing." Chan sighs, "Hoshi Hyung needs to calm down, he'll break us with how intense our practices are going." He laughs, thinking back to when Mingyu missed a step and got down on his knees dramatically, scared that he'd be lectured by Soonyoung. But Soonyoung just rolled his eyes and told him to get up and start again. </p><p> </p><p>"How are you guys doing?" Chan decides to ask, waiting for them to answer. "School is really stressful," he reads aloud and frowns. "I understand, school can be <em>really</em> stressful. I hope you know that you're allowed to take a break from it, your mental health is the most important!" Chan says and smiles at all the comments; most of them are compliments, telling him he looks cute today or talking about his danceology, and how talented he is. </p><p> </p><p>Chan felt content. </p><p> </p><p>Back and forth, he read comments and also asked questions, and he was having such a fun time. His cheeks were hurting from smiling so much; that's the effect of his Carats. They always know how to make him happy. </p><p> </p><p>Until one question caught his attention: "Where are the other members?" Chan reads, and his smile falters a little, but he masks it right away by pretending to think. "I think most of them are working on different projects, right now." Chan lets out a breathy chuckle, "My Hyungs are so hardworking, huh?" Chan still felt a little uncomfortable, <em>why would they ask about the other members? Am I not good enough? </em>He shakes his head and hopes that no one noticed the change in his attitude. </p><p> </p><p>He talks about his trip back home, meeting his family again and being able to spend some time with them. Then he talks more about his members, and also about Seungkwan's puppy. He continues to ramble, smiling like an idiot when another comment catches his attention; "Did you even participate in the album?" </p><p> </p><p>His throat gets dry, and he swallows harshly. He didn't mean to read it and Chan isn't stupid, he knows this was someone just messing with him, trying to ruin his mood. However, in a way, it makes him think. <em>What did I even do in the album, other than sing a few lines and not even participate in the song production? </em>Chan frowns and looks down, but then laughs to try and switch the subject, but it comes out forced and fake. </p><p> </p><p>"Um, I..." Chan can't think of anything and sees another comment. <em>What's wrong with him lol. </em>What <em>is</em> wrong with Chan? He didn't do anything, did he? "I guess—I was so busy with my danceologies? I don't know." Chan felt awful, everything that came out of his mouth sounded like a lie. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>lmaoo liar!! wasn't your last danceology 3 months ago??</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>where's Jeonghan?? this isn't fun anymore lol</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Truthfully, I think some of you are right," Chan says when tears start welling up in his eyes, his sentence coming out choked. "I didn't really contribute to the album, my Hyungs did a great job, though. They deserve all the love, I think." He laughs nervously, "I'll try to try harder in the future. I'm sorry for letting Carats down."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>CHAN DON'T APOLOGIZE!! ya'll better stfu</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>what is he apologizing for all of a sudden?? loll can't take a joke</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>is he crying? what even happened </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>if you didn't do anything on the album, why are you even in Seventeen?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Chan felt a tear roll down his cheek, and he quickly stopped the live. He couldn't believe it, he just cried on a live video. He also couldn't believe that many people think that he doesn't deserve to be in Seventeen. <em>Maybe they're right. </em></p><p> </p><p>When Chan arrives at the dorms, he was glad to see no one there. All Chan wanted to do was to go to bed. No one cared about him anyway, it's what he deserved. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Chan groaned, the sun pouring in through the blinds as he rolls over and hides his face into the pillows. His limbs feel numb, he doesn't want to move at all. Still, he sits up and checks the phone. He doesn't know when he falls asleep, but all he remembers was crying himself to sleep. He looks up to see his reflection in the mirror, and he sighs when he sees how puffy and red his eyes were. Chan forces himself to get out of bed, cleaning himself up a bit before trudging down the stairs. </p><p> </p><p>When he gets downstairs, he's not surprised to see most of his members awake. Seungkwan sees him and smiles, "Morning, Channie!" The older boy waves him over and Chan goes to sit next to him. </p><p> </p><p>"We have a day off today," Seungcheol tells him with a smile, handing him an apple. "Finally get to fucking relax."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, we do?" Chan frowns, he wanted to spend the day doing <em>something</em> and if he didn't, he'd feel useless. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! It's movie night, I heard there were a bunch of movies that came out!" Seokmin says excitedly. "I can't wait!" </p><p> </p><p>Chan didn't want to watch movies. He needed to go to the studio to practice. "Um, I think I'm gonna pass. I need to do some things."</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan raised an eyebrow at him, "What things?" </p><p> </p><p>"Well..." </p><p> </p><p>"Don't tell me you're going to the studio when we have a day off," Jisoo says sternly. "Did you know how hard it was to convince Jihoon to come out of his fuckin' cave? I can't handle another one." </p><p> </p><p>Chan sighs. "Okay, fine."</p><p> </p><p>"Yay!" Soonyoung cheers and everyone's smiling. </p><p> </p><p>Except for Chan. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Chan snuck out of the dorm while everyone was busy doing their own thing, he knew it wasn't a good idea to lie to his members and he feels quite guilty for doing so. At the same, he still couldn't get all the comments from his live yesterday, and it pushes him to work even harder. Although the comments hurt, they were right. Chan hadn't really thought of it, because he was so busy with his dancing, <em>what was he good at other than dancing? </em>Writing lyrics or helping with the production was definitely off the list. He only got a few lines too, this time. That must mean something, maybe his voice wasn't good either. </p><p> </p><p>He begins stretching and thinks of what he can do. Making a new dance doesn't seem bad, so he monitors himself from last week and notes what he's lacking in. After watching a couple of live performances, he realizes it's already half an hour later and he gets a message from Hansol asking him where he is, then another that's in the group chat this time. Which doesn't make sense since they're all in the same dorm, meaning Hansol was probably too lazy to get up and ask the members. </p><p> </p><p>As his notifications go on and off, he mutes his phone and begins to dance; trying to forget every negative thought. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A few hours later, Chan is panting, sweating and his mouth is dry. He opens up a water bottle and checks his phone only to widen his eyes. It was already eight, and there are about hundreds of messages in the group chat. The members are asking where he is, and he gets a few individual messages and he panics, immediately trying to call Seungcheol when the door to the studio was opening; it was Seungkwan. </p><p> </p><p>"Chan! What are you doing here?!" Seungkwan's yelling at him. "We tried to call you and text you, but you didn't even send just one message back? If you were going to leave the dorm, you could have just told us!" </p><p> </p><p>Chan was too choked up to speak, and he gulped, stepping closer. "I'm sorry, I lost track of time."</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you even here on your break, Chan?" Seungkwan seemed annoyed but his tone began to get gentle. "Come on, let's go home." </p><p> </p><p>Chan didn't have the energy to argue with him, so he packed his stuff and followed Seungkwan out the door. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When they got back to the dorm, he was basically attacked by questions. He kept his eyes on the ground and his mouth in a straight line. He didn't want to speak, because if he did, he knew he'd just make it worse, just like how he's been doing this past week. </p><p> </p><p>"Channie," Seokmin starts, sweet as usual. "Are you okay, baby? You looked sad ever since you woke up." </p><p> </p><p>Chan doesn't speak.</p><p> </p><p>"Chan, we're here for you," Wonwoo says. "If there's anything bothering you, you can talk to us." </p><p> </p><p>"Why are you guys even worried?" Chan asks, and he looks away from the hurt that crosses across their face. </p><p> </p><p>"Why wouldn't we be?" Jihoon asks, crossing his arms. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't deserve that," Chan says quietly, barely above a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, what are you saying?" Jisoo asks with worry, "Of course we're worried, you're apart of this group." </p><p> </p><p>"Am I really?" Chan says without really thinking. "I don't do anything, all I do is dance and<em> that's it</em>. The rest of are you are so talented, all of you could sing, rap, dance, write lyrics and produce. Then there's me... I'm just <em>in</em> the group, but I don't do anything." Chan has tears in his eyes and his ears are burning from the attention. "Just, let me be alone for a while. <em>Please."</em></p><p> </p><p>Before anyone could say anything else, he runs up the stairs and slams the door to his room. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Who put that idea in his head?" Minghao asks, and everyone was wondering the same thing, Seungkwan feeling frustrated. </p><p> </p><p>"I didn't know he was feeling like that, and I fucking yelled at him," Seungkwan groans. "I'm such an idiot." </p><p> </p><p>"It's okay, it's not your fault. You were just worried," Mingyu reassures him. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you think he's been getting hate online?" Jihoon suggests, and by the tone of his voice, Seungkwan knew he felt like strangling someone. Understandable. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Hansol whispers, and then all of them are looking towards him, but Hansol was looking down at his phone with a frown. "He's trending on Twitter, right now. It's not good though." </p><p> </p><p>"What? What is it?" Junhui asks eagerly and is sitting next to Hansol now. </p><p> </p><p>"He apparently had a Vlive yesterday night," Hansol tells them as he continues to scroll through his phone. "The comments started getting harsh, first asking where the other members were. And then—just when he began to cry he ended the live." </p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck," Wonwoo says, "what did the comments say?" </p><p> </p><p>"Random shit that isn't true," Minghao says, who now has his phone out too. "They asked why Channie was in Seventeen when he doesn't do anything."</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan was mostly a content person, but right now, he really wanted to hit something. Maybe the wall, or probably just the people who were making Chan feel bad when he did nothing wrong. He was always so sweet and caring about everyone, and was the best youngest member they could ask for. Chan doesn't deserve this, and when Seungkwan thinks of it more, he feels worse and worse for yelling at him. </p><p> </p><p>"That's why he's been acting like that," Seokmin mutters and the others nod. "Do you think we should talk to him?" </p><p> </p><p>"No," Jihoon says firmly. "As much as I really want to, he seemed really upset about it and I think he genuinely wants to be alone right now. It'd be overwhelming for him, so let's wait a few minutes and then call him down, or wait for him until he comes down by himself." </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol agrees with him, and they quiet down, but the anger still lingers in the air. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The members are still sitting around, a random movie playing in the background. They aren't really talking, most of them don't have the stamina to do considering what's happening with their youngest. Minghao is across from Seungkwan, Seokmin laying his head on his lap, Minghao stroking his hair mindlessly while Mingyu is leaning against his shoulder. Wonwoo and Junhui were in a similar position, Wonwoo leaning his head against his shoulder, barely awake. Jeonghan, Jisoo and Seungcheol were close to each other. Jihoon had Hansol's head in his lap, playing with his hair while Soonyoung was sitting close to Seungkwan. </p><p> </p><p>All of them turn their heads when they hear the stairs creaking. </p><p> </p><p>Chan has a small smile on his face and he looked so tired. His eyes were puffy and Seungkwan knew all of them felt sad seeing him like this, knowing he'd been crying all by himself. "Hi."</p><p> </p><p>"C'mere," Seungkwan says, and when Chan makes his way over the couch, Seungkwan grabs his wrist and pulls him on top of him. Chan squeals, not expecting, but Seungkwan just found it cute. "How are you doing?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung, I—aren't I heavy?" Chan asks and Seungkwan rolls his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"You're literally always in our laps, be quiet," Soonyoung murmurs, but he has a fond smile on his lips. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry for, you know... crying like that," Chan waves his hands around as if he was embarrassed. "It's none of your faults and I feel like I blamed everything on you guys."</p><p> </p><p>"Channie, stop apologizing," Hansol says, a frown on his lips as he sits up and grabs Chan's hand. "It's not your fault either."</p><p> </p><p>Chan looks down. "We know... what happened, by the way," Mingyu says softly. "We just want to let you know that those assholes are wrong, they're just trying to make you feel, you know that, right?" </p><p> </p><p>"Of course you guys would say, you're my members," Chan says with a pout. "What if they're right—"</p><p> </p><p>"They aren't," Junhui interrupts, and Chan turns to listen to him. "Chan, you do everything in the group. You can rap, you can sing. So what if dancing is your main talent? You're the main dancer for a reason. Not all of us write lyrics, but that doesn't mean we aren't talented. Aren't you the one who created the choreography for Flower? You also wrote your own verse for it, when you were only <em>eighteen</em>! The ones who comment shit like that are just jealous, and it says a lot." </p><p> </p><p>Chan felt shy from the praises he was getting, and he looks down with a smile on his face. "I honestly don't know what I'd do without you guys." </p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan couldn't help himself, he leans forward to kiss the younger's cheek, to which Chan turns red. </p><p> </p><p>"We could say the same thing about you, Channie," Seokmin tells him and the rest laugh softly at Chan when he pushes Seungkwan away before he could kiss him some more. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- comments/kudos/requests are appreciated! thank you once again for reading :]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. want to paint you with my mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Minghao meets a cute boy in the subway.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm going to update this story once a week now!</p><p><strong>tags</strong> xu minghao/lee chan, mutual pining, xu minghao is whipped, university au, fluff, flirting</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minghao rarely ever took the subway because of many reasons. The main one is because it was too crowded to the point where it made Minghao feel sick. </p><p><em>And this time wasn't an exception</em>, Minghao thought as he tried to curl in on himself when <em>another</em> stranger tried to invade his personal space. He gripped the grab handle tighter, his knuckles turning whiter by the second. The air around him was stuffy and made him feel uneasy, holding his breath as he watched a few people leave. <em>Finally. </em></p><p>When Minghao didn't feel the body pressing against him, he sighed in relief.</p><p>Then, the subway jerked and he slammed his free hand on the glass for support. He realized that he had trapped someone in between his arms. Minghao hadn't even <em>noticed</em> that there was a<em> very</em> cute boy right in front of him, caged between him and the glass window behind him. The boy was shorter by a few inches, but it felt like Minghao was towering over him from his slanted posture and the way he was looking up at him with blinking eyes. </p><p>
  <em>He's. So. Cute.</em>
</p><p>Curse Minghao and his awkward personality as he just <em>stared</em> at him. But Minghao didn't blame himself because what was he supposed to say in this situation? <em>Talk about the fucking weather? </em>Minghao almost snorted at that. </p><p>"So," the boy surprisingly began talking, but he seemed just as uncomfortable. "This is why I hate taking the subway." He lets out a laugh but it sounded forced, which didn't offend Minghao. </p><p>"Yeah, I'm really sorry," Minghao said, thanking the angels when his voice didn't crack. "You must be really uncomfortable."</p><p>The boy smiles, and Minghao almost forgot how to breathe. It was sweet, the way his eyes curve and he shows all his teeth. <em>So cute. </em>"At least you're not some old man. I'm fine with a cute guy like yourself."</p><p><em>So he's a flirt.</em> </p><p>Minghao swears to himself that he absolutely <em>does not</em> blush at that. Minghao wasn't really expecting how this guy acted like, but it surely wasn't to be confident. At the same time, he understands it, this boy looked like the definition of perfect. </p><p>Minghao laughs shyly. "Thanks. You're um... really cute too." The stutter makes him want to slap himself, but the boy just laughs. It was genuine. </p><p>"Do you go to SNU too?" The boy asks, eyeing the pin that was attached to his jersey jacket. </p><p>"Oh, yeah," Minghao says, glancing down at it. "My name's Minghao."</p><p>"Chan," the boy smiles again. "What year are you in Minghao-ssi?" </p><p>"I'm a senior," Minghao snorts. "You don't need to address me like that. Hyung is fine if you're younger."</p><p>"Oh," Chan turned his head as if he was shy. "I'm a junior, so I guess it's Minghao hyung."</p><p>Minghao feels a smile tugging at his lips, and he lets it spread when Chan looks back at him with those innocent eyes. </p><p>"This is my stop, but I hope we see each other again, Minghao hyung," Chan is saying, and Minghao had totally forgotten to remove his hand from the glass window. When he does, it feels empty without Chan there, which is an odd feeling considering he just met the boy. But he pushes the thought back and waves at Chan when he leaves the subway. </p><p>Minghao releases another breath that he didn't realize he was holding. </p><p> </p><p>The next time Minghao enters the subway is because he wants to see Chan again. </p><p>It's not much of a surprise, ever since Minghao had met Chan, that's all he's been thinking about and as creepy as it sounds, Minghao realizes that he wants to know more about Chan. The university is always crowded, and he didn't want to seem desperate enough to search for the younger boy, plus, he doesn't want Chan to meet his friends either—Junhui and Mingyu wouldn't miss an opportunity to embarrass Minghao. </p><p>So, he opted for the next best thing. </p><p>When Minghao looks around the subway, he spots Chan in a seat. His blonde hair was wavy this time, which just made him look extra soft. He was leaning against the wall, curled up with his eyes closed. </p><p>Minghao decided to take a seat across from him because he really didn't want to seem as if he was stalking Chan. He tries his best to not watch him sleep, but he couldn't help it because Chan looks so angelic. </p><p><em>Well, </em>Minghao thinks as he looks away, <em>I definitely like him. </em></p><p>There's no denying it, Minghao would be stupid to do that. More importantly, he doesn't even know if Chan likes guys. Sure, he flirted with Minghao the other day, but that could just be a part of his personality.</p><p>Instead, Minghao shakes his head and pulls his sketchbook out of his bag and settles on drawing out his feelings. That was one of the things Minghao really enjoyed about art, he was able to convey his feelings onto a piece of paper without being stressed about it.</p><p>He let the pencil glide over the paper, and his eyes unconsciously flit upwards to glance at Chan, who was still asleep. Minghao observes his features, his sharp jawline, pouty lips that had a bit of gloss to them (Minghao did <em>not</em> let his eyes linger over his lips), his eyes that were closed which made his eyelashes flutter against his skin. </p><p>When Minghao looks down at his sketchbook, he didn't even register that he was drawing the outline of Chan's frame. He considered erasing it but then fixes up the sketch a bit. Minghao thinks it looks perfect, he couldn't possibly erase it. </p><p>Minghao glances up, and he almost jumps when he finds out that Chan is fully awake and is looking at him. He quickly closes his sketchbook, stuffing it into his bag not so subtly and he feels himself turn red at Chan's gaze. </p><p>"Hi," Chan says, giving him a smile. He gets up from his seat and sits next to Minghao, instead. "Didn't expect you to be here."</p><p>"Yeah," Minghao stutters. "Um—"</p><p>Chan doesn't let him continue. "So you do art?"</p><p>Minghao blinks, "Oh, y-yeah. You saw that?" </p><p>"I saw you put away your sketchbook really quickly," Chan giggles at how flustered Minghao looked. "I understand if you were drawing porn, or like—someone nude, it's art."</p><p>Minghao scoffed at the younger's bluntness. "I wasn't drawing porn, or whatever. I was drawing <em>you."</em></p><p>This time, it was Chan's turn to look embarrassed and Minghao felt his lips quirk into a smirk with no intention, a sense of pride going through him. </p><p>"Can I see it?" And Minghao thinks about it—then again, Chan <em>did</em> deserve to see it because he was the masterpiece after all. </p><p>Minghao reaches into his bag and pulls out his sketchbook, flips to the page he was working on beforehand and hands it to Chan, who immediately parts his lips as if it was the best thing he's ever seen. Minghao would have snorted at his reaction but he was too busy admiring the fact that Chan just looked so effortlessly <em>cute. </em></p><p>"What the fuck," is what he says. "This is literally—it's perfect. This looks exactly like me."</p><p>
  <em>No wonder the drawing is perfect.</em>
</p><p>"What?" Chan is looking at him now and Minghao panics. </p><p>"Um, I said thank you. That means a lot," Minghao scratches his head, an action he often does when he's embarrassed. <em>How could he have said that out loud? Thank god Chan didn't hear. </em>"No one has really complimented my art like that."</p><p>"It's the truth," Chan nudges his shoulder with a smile. "You're so talented, hyung. You should showcase your art, it can't go to waste like this."</p><p>Minghao smiles at the younger's encouragement. "Thanks," he rips the paper out of the rings, their hands brushing against each other and Minghao wants to hold his hand when he feels how cold it was. "Keep it. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable or something—drawing you when you were sleeping."</p><p>Chan rolls his eyes but his lips were spread in a smile. "Oh please, I'm touched as fuck you'd draw me. No one does things like that for me, y'know?" </p><p>Minghao stares at the younger boy, and he doesn't think when he rushes out the next few words. <em>"Do you wanna go on a date?" </em></p><p>Chan looks flustered, his mouth opening and closing and Minghao thinks he's messed up everything. "Um, like—no pressure. I understand if you don't like guys, I was just wondering and you seem really cool so I thought I'd ask—"</p><p>"Wait, hyung," Chan chuckles. "I'm—just shocked you'd ask so quickly."</p><p>Minghao didn't want to miss the perfect chance to tease the younger when his ears were so red and his cheeks were pink. "Oh? You were expecting this?"</p><p>Chan pouts, "You do realize I could say no, right?"</p><p>"Is that a challenge?" There was something about Chan and his perfect lips curved into a smirk that made something in Minghao shift, a surge of confidence rushing to his head. "Go ahead, say no."</p><p>Chan scoffs, looking away and Minghao already knew he won. "I think I liked you better when you were shy."</p><p>Minghao smiles this time, pushing all negative thoughts away and reaching forward to interlock their hands together. "Sorry. But I'm serious about taking you out, I want to get to know you better."</p><p>"I can't wait then," Chan grabs his hand, pulls out a marker from his bag, and Minghao assumes he's writing his number on his palm. "Call me."</p><p>He stands abruptly, winking at Minghao and exiting the subway when the doors open. </p><p>Minghao doesn't think he's ever been <em>this</em> excited before. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I opened up a <a href="https://curiouscat.me/dollysol">curious cat</a> if you want to send requests or just want to talk in general! if you do send a request and want me to credit you, pls send your ao3 username too!! &lt;3</p><p>comments and kudos keep me motivated! thanks for reading!! (don't forget to stream spider!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. you tie me up like a spider</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When they were alone, it was always love over hate.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I decided to make a short horny drabble because I haven't updated in a long time! so here you go, two updates in one day. you guys better know where that title is from ;) </p><p><strong>tags</strong> boo seungkwan/lee chan, sexual content, overstimulation, crying (the sexy kind), fluff, begging</p><p> - enjoy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chan curled his toes, arching his back as he nearly shouted. Just like that, Seungkwan let Chan come—his cock flushed an angry red. Chan was panting as he continued to sob, his chest heaving and Seungkwan carded his fingers through the younger's hair. He leaned down to press a gentle kiss to his forehead. </p><p>"Colour?" Seungkwan whispered against his ear and Chan sniffed, cupping Seungkwan's cheek to kiss him on the mouth. </p><p>"Green," Chan says against his lips. Seungkwan nods, giving him a little smile. </p><p>"You're doing so well for me," Seungkwan praises, the compliment going straight to Chan's dick. "Such a good boy."</p><p>Chan whines, "Only for you."</p><p>Seungkwan stays silent, then smiles, his front teeth showing. In the lighting, Chan almost cried at how gorgeous Seungkwan looked in the low lighting. "Yeah. You're mine, hm?"</p><p>Chan hums, his lips twisting into a teasing smirk. "Am I?" He asks in a taunting tone, Chan knowing Seungkwan will be irritated. </p><p>Seungkwan narrows his eyes and before Chan could say more to him, the older grips his cock again and sets at a quick pace. Chan—not expecting the intrusion, gasps, a silent cry coming from his lips as he squirms under Seungkwan, still hypersensitive as this was going to be the fourth and last time he'll release. "H-Hyung—<em>fuck, please."</em></p><p>Seungkwan has a bruising grip on his hips, preventing him from moving away from his touch and also from fucking up into his fist.<em> "Ngh,</em> I can't—<em>I can't, hyung."</em></p><p>"You can," Seungkwan grunts. "What's your colour?"</p><p>"Green, green, please—<em>hyung!"</em> Chan whines, crying when Seungkwan's hand was gone and he thrusts up into the air, desperate. "Give me it, I—I <em>need</em> to come, please!"</p><p>"Aww, you <em>need</em> to come?" Seungkwan teases, his tone humiliating but it just sent a rush of arousal through Chan. "You're so cute when you beg, Channie."</p><p>Seungkwan thinks Chan looks amazing like this, he really does. His hair was wet with sweat, sticking to his forehead and the rest splayed out on the pillow. His chest was dusted pink, so were his cheeks. His breath came out in short pants, lips slick with spit and swollen red from Seungkwan biting on them. And his eyes. The best thing that came out of this was Chan's eyes. They were so dark, full of lust. His eyelashes were covered in unshed tears and the tears that had spilled from his eyes, dried up with his face flushed. </p><p>"Hyung?"</p><p>The older hadn't realized he's been staring at Chan, the younger blinking up at him. Seungkwan giggles, "Sorry, baby. You're just... so pretty."</p><p>Chan looks away, trying to hide his face but Seungkwan was quick to drag him back and kiss him. "You better not get shy now, when you're the only one naked out of the two of us."</p><p>Chan huffs, "That's not my fault! I told you to take off your clothes too," his lips turned into a pout and Seungkwan cooed. </p><p>"This is about you, not me," Seungkwan takes the towel and wipes the sweat of Chan. "I'm going to make you come now, baby. Been so good for hyung."</p><p>Seungkwan takes his time stretching out Chan's orgasm. All Chan can do is lay there and take it, because he wanted to be good for Seungkwan, no matter how hard it was considering Seungkwan being the tease he is. </p><p>"<em>Hyung</em>, I'm—I'm so close—"</p><p>"Go ahead, baby. Come for hyung," Seungkwan whispers and that's exactly what Chan does. </p><p>Chan practically screams behind his hand, eyes shut tightly with tears running down the side of his face. Seungkwan coaxes him through his release, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Chan sighs, cuddling into the mattress. Seungkwan helps him clean up a little, running the towel down his body softly as he kisses his forehead once again. </p><p>"Let me suck you off in the shower," Chan murmurs and Seungkwan snorts. </p><p>"For someone who just came four times, you sure have a lot of stamina. I'm surprised you haven't fallen asleep yet—" </p><p>Seungkwan stops talking when he realizes there are soft snores coming from the younger, and if Seungkwan wasn't so in love with Chan, he definitely would have hit him. Instead, he just proceeded to stare at the boy, a small smile spreading across his face. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://curiouscat.me/dollysol">curious cat</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. i put a smile on my face, no matter how i feel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chan should have listened.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>for <span class="u">Kpopismyobsession</span> </p><p>thank you so much for this prompt! I hope it turns out how you like it, and I'm sorry for taking such a long time to write it. (also, I changed a few things, I really hope you don't mind). </p><p><strong>tags</strong> lee chan/svt, angst, hurt/comfort, fluff, attempted kidnapping</p><p>unbeta'd!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chan often didn't go anywhere alone, not because he didn't want to but because his manager was strict on always taking someone no matter where he went. And it's not like Chan cared, he knew that it would be better for his safety, but as he continues to get older, Chan finds it odd that he's the only member who's <em>always</em> being treated like a child. This "rule" doesn't really apply to the other members, they're allowed to leave the dorms, the studio, the building and the dance room whenever they wanted. But for some reason, Chan couldn't. </p><p>Okay, so maybe he <em>did</em> care. Just a little bit, though. </p><p>"Where are you going?" Jihoon asks, tone firm.</p><p>Chan pauses in the middle of zipping up his light jacket, looking over at the older man. Jihoon was still looking down at his phone and Chan resists the urge to roll his eyes. "The studio. I want to work on a few songs."</p><p>Jihoon raises an eyebrow at him, finally glancing up at the dancer. "We have a day off today."</p><p>"That's a lot coming from you," Chan said with a frown, leaning against the wall with a sigh. "Just let me go, it's not a big deal."</p><p>Jihoon tilts his head, "I'm coming with you, then."</p><p>"No, <em>you're not</em>," Chan opens the door and begins to leave but Jihoon is calling his name with a hint of anger. Chan huffs, turning back to glare at Jihoon who looks unfazed. "Why do you need to come? You finished all your production yesterday, there isn't a reason for you to come..." Chan trails off and takes a minute to process his thoughts. "Wait, do <em>not</em> tell me that you're coming just 'cause I need a babysitter or some shit."</p><p>Jihoon clenched his jaw, clearly irritated. <em>"Chan.</em> All of our managers aren't going to come today to get us because they also have a break, so let me just come with you. Or take someone else, I don't really care."</p><p>"If you don't care then let me go by myself. I need some alone time too," Chan argued. The younger boy was sometimes so stubborn that most of the time any of them argued with Chan, they purposely let him win it. "Why do you guys always treat me like a kid?" Chan says in a much smaller voice than intended. </p><p>"You know that's not it, there are weird people out there that would do anything to get to us. We need to be safe and we do this 'cause we care," Jihoon stands up and begins to put on his shoes. "Let's go." </p><p>When Chan doesn't move, Jihoon shakes his head. "Stop pouting, I thought you said to stop treating you like a kid. How can I do that when you're being a big baby?" </p><p>Chan just pouts more and Jihoon breaks into a smile, leaning up to peck the younger boy on his lips. "Let's go, baby." </p>
<hr/><p>The thoughts slipped Chan's mind after a few weeks. It comes back when they're in the practice room getting ready to go home but Chan decided to stay back to focus more on his own dancing. </p><p>"Someone should stay with Channie," Seungcheol tells them. </p><p>"What?" Chan asks, already feeling annoyed. "I want to stay here alone." </p><p>"Chan," Jihoon says with a warning laced in his voice. </p><p>"<em>What is it?</em>" Chan snaps, looking at Jihoon with a glare. "Still treating me like I'm a baby?" </p><p>"Hey," Jisoo rests a hand on his shoulder. "We're just looking out for you. It'll be midnight by the time you leave." </p><p>"So?" Chan crosses his arms, "I'll just call one of you when I leave."</p><p>"We know you won't do that," Soonyoung tells him, shaking his head. </p><p>"Why do you guys not trust me? You guys let Hansol and Seungkwan leave by themself, why can't you just leave me alone?" </p><p>Silence fell upon them, Chan still frowning. He knows that it's not a big deal, probably not to them at least, but it was to Chan because his whole life he was treated like a child and he's sick of it now. Even when they're dating each other, it feels like Chan is always getting left out because of his age. "Just. Please leave. I really want to be alone." </p><p>"Okay," Seungcheol says reluctantly. "We'll leave you alone. But call us if anything goes wrong, okay?" </p><p>Chan nods, avoiding eye contact as he connects his phone to the speakers, scrolling through his playlist.</p><p>The others shared a look, realizing how upset their youngest was. Jeonghan sighs, leaving first and the rest follow him as they leave the building.</p>
<hr/><p>As Chan moves his body to the music, it usually takes his mind off his thoughts, but today there was a struggle. He couldn't stop thinking about his members and how rude he had been to them because, in the end, he knew they cared about him. But there was a part of him saying that he's proud of himself for standing up to them, he likes being alone sometimes, it healed him as much as he enjoyed being with the others too. </p><p>Chan left the studio, realizing he'd been there for an hour too long and he decides to call his manager instead of his members, knowing they're tired. He quickly texts the group chat, letting them know that he'll get a ride from his manager and puts his phone back. </p><p>Gripping his bag, he wasn't expecting it to be so cold outside, and (Wonwoo's) hoodie wasn't doing much to help him with the wind.</p><p>He decides to wait inside, going on his phone to kill time until there was a car honking to gain his attention. </p><p>Chan looks up from his phone, a black van pulled up and Chan could barely see who was in the driver's seat. He assumed it was his manager, no one would be outside this late at night and he pushes the glass doors open, before walking towards the van. </p><p>It happened too fast.</p><p>A hand was covering his mouth and Chan panicked, screaming into the hand. An arm wrapped around his waist and his hands flew up to hold the stranger's arm, gripping it. "Shut it," they said in his ear, voice rough and Chan couldn't do anything because they were much stronger than him. Even if, he struggled and attempted to bite the person's hand hard. Their grip faltered and Chan pushed them away, only for someone else to grab onto him. </p><p>"Stop it, please!" He screams, but they dragged him into the van, pushing him into the backseat. "What—what do you want from me?!" Chan screams at them again, voice breaking into a gasp when one of them wrapped his fingers around Chan's throat, squeezing down on it. </p><p>"You better stop screaming. We're not afraid to hurt you," the man says in a threatening voice. "Where's your phone?" </p><p>Chan cried harder, "I don't know, it fell outside." </p><p>When he turns to look for it, Chan reached into his bag and grabbed the bottle of pepper spray his manager gave him a while back. When Chan had first gotten it he laughed, but now he couldn't be more grateful for it. He sprayed the man in the eyes, doing the same to the other man and they both cried out. Chan didn't have the time to watch them because he was kicking them away and running out of the car, with his phone in hand which was in his bag the whole time.</p><p>He clicked on the first person he recently dialled, and his manager picked up the phone. "Hyung—hurry, please. Please hurry, I'm—"</p><p>"Chan? Chan, where are you?" </p><p>"I don't know! Just huh—hurry!" Chan sobs, his thighs were on fire from how fast he was running. He takes a turn and just runs where he could go, it was hard to see considering he didn't have his glasses on or how dark it was. "I'm beside the Chinese restaurant that's near Pledis, please hurry, h-hyung!" </p><p>"Okay, okay," his manager doesn't ask any more questions and he's grateful for that. </p><p>Chan looks back, too tired to run anymore. He doesn't see the van or the men that were trying to, and he's wondering whether or not they gave up but he still kept his guard up.</p><p>He doesn't realize but his manager is pulling up, and his manager doesn't have time to process what's happening because Chan is hugging him tightly, sobbing into his shirt. "Chan, it's okay, I'm here."</p><p>"I want to go him, please. My hyungs—where are they?" Chan looks back, and he's scared that they'll be right there, but they aren't and Chan sighs deeply, trying to calm himself. </p><p>"They're safe," he helps Chan into the van, before getting in himself. "You're safe too. Let's go home now and you can see your hyungs, okay, Channie?" </p>
<hr/><p>As soon as Chan gets through the door he's making eye contact with his members, who were sitting around the living room. Tears are rolling down his cheeks and Seungcheol doesn't say anything as he wraps the younger boy in his arms, Chan clutching at his thick hoodie as he continues to sob. "I—I'm so sorry, hyung. I didn't mean to yell at y-you and then all of this happened because of m-me—" Chan can't continue because Seungcheol is cupping his face, forcing him to look at the older man. "Hyung, I'm sorry."</p><p>"Stop," he whispers, kissing his forehead. "I'm just so, <em>so</em> relieved you're okay. The rest are too." </p><p>Chan is being lead to the couch, and when he sits down, there's a hand on his thigh and someone is holding his hand but he doesn't know who. He was too busy looking down at his lap, dry tears flushing his face. "Channie, look at us, please." </p><p>The younger boy hesitates, but when he hears Jihoon's gentle voice, he's looking up and widening his eyes. Jihoon doesn't say anything else because Chan is jumping into his arms, more tears welling in his eyes. "You were right, hyung!" Chan says in his shoulder, tone muffled. "I'm sorry—for ignoring you when I knew you were just worried."</p><p>"Chan, you need to listen first, baby," Seokmin's soft voice is ringing in his ears as he was practically pried away from Jihoon by Mingyu. "C'mon, sit down. Hansollie, can you bring me a water bottle? Seungkwan, do me a favour and grab some clothes for Channie, hm?" </p><p>Both Hansol and Seungkwan got up, and while Hansol didn't take long, he sat down beside Chan and kissed his temple while handing him a bottle of water. Chan took a big gulp of water, and Jisoo was wiping away his tears while Soonyoung rubbed at his back in a reassuring way. </p><p>"Channie, you don't have to tell us what happened now, okay?" Jeonghan tells him when Seungkwan hands him a new pair of sweatpants and an oversized hoodie that seemed to be Seungkwan's. "We won't be going to work for a few days, just in case." </p><p>Chan sighs, "Why are you guys so perfect? I yelled at you, and then all of this happened. I worried you all because of how irresponsible I was." </p><p>Junhui shakes his head, smiling. "Baby, <em>of course</em>, we'd get worried. You're our boyfriend, our best friend, you're a part of this group," he gives a little peck on Chan's lips. "For now, let us just take care of you." </p><p>"Before we do that," Seungcheol announces, eyebrows furrowed while he stares down at his phone. "Hyung just texted me. He told me that Chan needs to tell him exactly what those people looked like, what they were wearing or if you got the chance to look at the licence plate."</p><p>Chan shivers just thinking about what happened only a few minutes ago, and it doesn't go unnoticed. "Take your time, Chan," Wonwoo reminds him with a smile. </p><p>"They were older men, both of them were wearing black," Chan tries hard to remember what they looked like. "I think one of them is bald, and the other had a mask on. One was tall but skinny, the other was around my height but he was huge and really strong," the younger trails off. "I don't know what they wanted with me, I was too scared to even think properly." </p><p>The other members felt awful, knowing their youngest went through something like this. Mingyu wanted nothing more but to track those bastards down and teach them a lesson, along with Seungcheol and Wonwoo. Jeonghan and Jisoo wanted to keep Chan close at all times now, no one is allowed to even lay a finger on him. Soonyoung and Seokmin wanted to cuddle the younger more than anything and keep him safe. Hansol knew that Seungkwan was going to shower him in love the next time the three of them are alone, and he wouldn't mind joining. Junhui wanted to make Chan some food, and then get him alone along with Minghao so he could let him know that he's loved and that they'll always be there for him. Jihoon? Well, Jihoon wanted to do <em>many</em> things; he'd murder those men for laying a hand on Chan, he would like to see them get beat up by the other members while he watched, but most importantly, he wants to hug Chan and never let go. </p><p>"Let's get you of these dirty clothes, first," Minghao says, grabbing the hem of his hoodie. </p><p>Chan flushes. "H—here?" </p><p>"Channie, we see you naked almost every day," Soonyoung says, and as much as Chan hates to admit it, he's right. "Don't be shy, it's okay."</p><p>Hansol helps him out of his clothes and when he's fully dressed Seungkwan coos. "You look so small in my hoodie!" </p><p>Chan giggles at his comment, and the others immediately smile, happy to see the dancer laugh. </p><p>"Hyung would be filing a police report, but for now, you won't leave this dorm until then, okay?" Jihoon says with a gentle but stern voice. </p><p>"This also applies to everyone else," Jisoo says right after. </p><p>"And Channie," Jeonghan says, catching Chan's attention. "I hope you realize this is exactly why we can't you out of our sights. We often forget this is also the reality of being idols. It can get really dangerous, and no, we don't do this because you're the youngest, it's because we love you, Chan."</p><p>Chan swallows the lump that was crawling up his throat. "Yeah. I just... you know how much I hated being treated like a baby for my whole life. My insecurities got the better of me. I'm really sorry, hyungs. Especially you, Jihoon hyung," Chan looks down, playing with his fingers as his ears burn at the attention. "You warned me first and I took out my anger on you the most. I'm sorry."</p><p>"Be quiet," Jihoon mutters, but his tone was playful and he's softly guiding Chan's lips to his until they're connecting. Someone is catcalling them, and Chan hears the faint sound of someone getting slapped and a squeak. When Jihoon pulls back, his eyes were full of adoration and love. "Just, please be careful, we hate seeing you get hurt."</p><p>Chan nods, a genuine smile taking over his lips. </p><p>Only his members have this kind of effect on him. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><a href="https://curiouscat.me/dollysol">curious cat</a> I would really appreciate if you'd request here &lt;3</p><p>thank you so much for reading! stream <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e5bqgvfz84E">sbs</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. everyone's looking for someone to hold (pt. 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chan is a brat. Good thing Jeonghan was the best brat tamer around.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><strong>tags</strong> lee chan/yoon jeonghan, vibrators, orgasm denial, ot13, humiliation </p><p>hi! i couldn't get this out of my mind for a while and I'm finally writing it &gt;.&lt; hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Jeonghan does to Chan when they finally get back from their schedule is to press him against the wall. </p><p>Chan doesn't mind at all, however, he was embarrassed to see almost all his members watching because they were <em>still</em> in the doorway. Jeonghan didn't waste any time, he began leaving open-mouthed kisses down the younger's jaw and sucking the skin over his collarbone. Chan may have let out a whine or two, but he couldn't help it, the others were watching with an intense look that made him shiver down to his feet. </p><p>"What's wrong?" Jeonghan asks, leaning back to rest his hand beside Chan's head, a smirk tugging on his lips. He glances at the member's reactions, some seemed astonished, others seemed amused. "Funny how you were acting so cocky during rehearsals, now you're all red and bothered." </p><p>Chan knew this was going to happen, he had been a brat on purpose just to rile them up, especially Jeonghan. He was tired of being treated with care, which—don't get him wrong, he loved when they praised him all night long, telling how much of a good boy he was for them. But, he couldn't help but feel like they've been treating him differently as if he couldn't handle it. And Chan is always up for challenges. </p><p>"As if," Chan finally says with a scoff. "You haven't done much. I'm pretty sure I'm okay, Jeonghan."</p><p>No honorifics, no respect, just plain arrogance. He can see the way Jeonghan's expression changes in a heartbeat, turning from smug to menacing. Chan couldn't help it, he smiled innocently, eyes curving into crescents. </p><p>"Channie," he hears a soft whisper, and he knows it's Seokmin by the timid voice. "Stop it."</p><p>"Why?" He looks at Seokmin, a glint in his eyes. "We all know why I'm doing this. I don't think Jeonghan knows I can handle it." </p><p>Some of the others had moved into the dorm, but Chan knew all of them were listening. </p><p>Jeonghan is still looking at him with a blank face, lips in a straight line. "I'm not going to do anything." </p><p>Chan blinks, his smile falling. "What?" </p><p>Someone snorts and he glares at Seungkwan who just mouthed 'slut' at him. </p><p>Jeonghan smiles, condescending. He takes his hand off the wall and turns to the others, "Yeah, for a whole week none of you are allowed to touch Channie. Understand?" </p><p>Chan almost whines at him but all he can do is show his shock, lips parting. "W-wait. That's not fair!" </p><p>"Yes, it is, baby," Jeonghan coos. "You've been teasing us this whole day. Sitting on Myungho's lap and grinding down, while we're on camera. Bossing us around as if you're in charge. Dropping honorifics. Wearing <em>those</em> shorts to practice."</p><p>Chan doesn't say anything, just continues to pout. "I wanted you to punish me," he says with his best doe eyes, lips jutted out as he looks up at Jeonghan. </p><p>"Oh my god," Hansol says with a whimper and he hides his face in Jisoo's neck who coos at him. </p><p>"Aww, Channie, you're getting Sollie all bothered," Junhui says sweetly, stroking the younger's hair.</p><p>"I am punishing you, Chan," Jeonghan says with a rough tone. "Tomorrow, you'll wake up, shower, come to my room, stretch yourself out and then I'll put a vibrator in you for the rest of the day. How does that sound, baby?" </p><p>Chan gasps when Jeonghan teasingly slips a thigh in between his legs, brushing against his cock. "No! I don't want it!" </p><p>"Color."</p><p>Chan relaxes, hearing Jihoon's voice and he looks over, bangs falling in his eyes. "Green."</p><p>"Do you want it, Channie? Tell me properly," Jeonghan says seriously, brushing the hair out of his eyes. </p><p>Chan thinks about it. They've never done it before, and the thought makes a shiver go down his spine. While he dances, he'd be a mess, but they wouldn't help him, just watch him with a mocking expression. The staff would probably ask if Chan was sick, and Wonwoo looks down at him teasingly, respond with something like "far from it."</p><p>"Yes, hyung," Chan looks at him and Jeonghan smiles. He leans forward to kiss him on the forehead. </p><p>"Good boy," Jeonghan whispers. "But if I see you touching yourself, I'll put a ring on you." </p><p>"I wanted to go to sleep, now I don't think I can," Soonyoung says with a sigh. "Seokminnie, let me fuck you before we sleep." </p><p>"I'm fucking Hansol!" Both Junhui and Seungkwan say at the same time.</p><p>"Both of you guys fuck him," Jisoo suggests. </p><p>"You're just saying that so you can fuck Mingyu," Seungkwan says with a scowl.</p><p>Jisoo shrugs, "You're not wrong." </p><p>"Seriously?" Chan whines, "all of you'll be fucking and you expect me to <em>not</em> jerk off?"</p><p>Seungcheol gives him a look of sympathy, "Hannie, just let him off for today."</p><p>"No," Jeonghan says with a glare and Seungcheol blinks, turning red and looking down. </p><p>"Sorry, baby," Seokmin kisses his cheek and Soonyoung drags him to the bathroom. </p><p>When Chan turns around with a pout, Jeonghan slaps his ass, as if he wanted to give Chan another reason to hate him. </p><p> </p><p>Chan does exactly what Jeonghan tells him to do in the morning. He takes a shower, not bothering to put on pants, instead, Chan takes out Mingyu's oversized white t-shirt and it ends just above his knees. </p><p>Seungkwan looks at him when he leaves the bathroom, still in bed and on his phone, mindlessly scrolling. He whistles lowly at the younger and Chan smiles, going over and planting an innocent kiss on his lips. "You do realize we'll be having a Vlive today, right?"</p><p>Chan shrugs, but a wave of heat washed over him. "Uh... yeah. But, I want this, I'll tell you guys if it gets too much."</p><p>Seungkwan hums and pulls him down again, "Good boy."</p><p>When Chan tells him he has to go, Seungkwan whines for him to stay longer but he knew that most of the members were awake, so he'd have to be fast. Chan giggles, lifting up the hem of his shirt as Seungkwan's eyes basically devour him, and then he's out the door before the older boy could grab him.</p><p>Trying to get to Jeonghan was difficult. When he left his room, he ran into Mingyu who looked down at him with a soft smile. Despite the endearing acting, Mingyu was desperate enough to pick Chan up and press him against the wall, and they had made out for about five minutes. Chan wasn't complaining, far from it, but he knew if Jeonghan saw them, they'd both be in trouble. So, he teases Mingyu about being an eager puppy and leaves the taller like that. </p><p>The next person he had run into was Soonyoung who smirked at him. The older boy reached behind and groped his ass, and Chan—not expecting it, gasped into the kiss. "Hyung, you haven't brushed your teeth!" </p><p>"It's not my fault you look sexy as fuck," Soonyoung says back and Chan rolls his eyes. </p><p>When Soonyoung lets him leave, Chan finally makes it to Jeonghan's room, and he's looking around to see if Seokmin was there as well. Chan assumed that Seokmin probably went downstairs to help the others with breakfast, so the younger fell back on the sheets, his shirt rising up a bit. </p><p>Just then, he hears the bathroom door close and Chan looks over his shoulder to see Jeonghan already dressed, towelling his hair dry. "Morning, hyung."</p><p>Jeonghan hums instead of responding, "Are you sure you want to do this."</p><p>It wasn't a question, more like a statement because Chan knew they all loved each other. They only had each other in the end, and the last thing they wanted to do was hurt one another. So Chan smiles, "Yes, hyung, I do. I know you would never hurt me."</p><p>Jeonghan comes over with a bottle of lube, leaning down to capture Chan in a kiss. "I love you, baby," the older says against his lips and Chan loosely wraps his arms around his shoulders, not wanting him to move away. </p><p>"Love you too, hyung."</p><p>Jeonghan did pull away and Chan wanted to pout, but he decided against it. "Turn over," Jeonghan says in a more low tone, and Chan immediately obliges. "Bite down on your shirt, that's it. Ass up," Chan whines at the order, already feeling himself get hard, trying to rut against the sheets. As soon as he did, there are fingers sliding through Chan's soft hair and pulling roughly. "Did I tell you to hump the sheets? Dirty boy." </p><p>Chan moans, "S-sorry, hyung."</p><p>"Mm," Jeonghan uncaps the lube and pours it over Chan's hole, giving no warning. The younger shivers, whining at the cold substance. "Put on a little show for hyung."</p><p>Chan arches his back when he begins circling his finger around his rim, dipping a finger in and it goes in smoothly. Chan hated fingering himself, Jeonghan knew that the best because he usually does it for the younger boy. Chan's fingers were small and it often didn't reach his prostrate, the angle was a bit uncomfortable, but Chan did his best, pushing his ass back and trying to fuck himself back on his fingers. </p><p>"Pink or yellow?" Jeonghan asks.</p><p>Chan has no idea what he was talking about, but when he looks up, Jeonghan is holding two vibrators in his hand, both pastel colours that the older brought for the dancer. Chan tried to speak, but his voice cuts off in a gasp, desperate when he enters his third finger. "P—pink!"</p><p>"Oh, you look so cute," Jeonghan says in a sickeningly sweet voice. "You're so eager. You want something else other than your fingers, Channie?" </p><p>"Pl-please!" Chan begs, and he really wants to come, but he knew that Jeonghan wouldn't allow it. "Hyu—<em>fuck</em>."</p><p>Jeonghan watched, his own cock stirring in his jeans and he almost groaned at the sight of the younger, desperately trying to get off. But he stopped it when he saw the dancer grinding down, trying to gain friction. Jeonghan gripped his wrist, preventing him from moving his fingers. Chan whined, "Hyung, no!"</p><p>"Shh," Jeonghan coaxed him to pull out his fingers. "Doing so well for hyung," the singer took pity on Chan, so instead of sliding the vibrator in first, he began fingering the younger as well. "I hate doing this, you know? You're usually such a good boy, never doing anything out of the ordinary."</p><p>Chan lets out a soft whine in return, looking over his shoulder to meet eyes with Jeonghan. "Sometimes I don't like being, ah—treated like I'm a piece of g-glass."</p><p>Jeonghan shakes his head, "Watch your attitude baby. Do you want to know what happened when Cheol started acting up? The same might happen to you as well."</p><p>"Ngh—please," Chan pushed his ass against Jeonghan's fingers and he took that as a cue to pull out, knowing Chan was prepped enough. The younger almost immediately whines, crying out. He arches his back, head falling in the sheets as the sounds he lets out are muffled. Jeonghan lands a little slap on Chan's ass and that does nothing but fuel his eagerness. "Hyunng, stop teasing!"</p><p>"Aww, Channie that's not fair, is it?" Jeonghan's voice was humiliating, but it only ended up making Chan shiver in anticipation. "You got to tease us for the whole day yesterday and let me remind you who's in charge between the two of us. Understood?"</p><p>Chan makes a noise between a gasp and moan, but he nods nonetheless. "Okay."</p><p>"Look at me, Chan," his voice left no room for argument, and the younger did as he's told, picking up his head and looking at Jeonghan. "What's your colour?" Chan knew it was a standard, but he couldn't help but think how caring Jeonghan was; not by his words or his words—which was a big asset, but mostly the way he looks at Chan. Like he's the most important person for him, or how he looks at him with so much love and adoration. Chan can't help but fall deeper for the older man.</p><p>"Green," Chan smiles, the tone coming out breathless.</p><p>Jeonghan sighs, leaning down to leave a soft kiss on Chan's lips, lingering only for a second before pulling away. Brushing the hair out of his eyes, Jeonghan smiles as well, "We spent almost thirty minutes doing this, we should finish up now. But, I need to make sure you understand what to do when it gets too much okay? Use your safeword, tell me, the others, just please don't forget—"</p><p>"Hyung," Chan interrupts, shifting so he was sitting on his knees. "Please don't worry. I will tell you guys, I know. I trust you, hyung."</p><p>Jeonghan runs a hand through his long, blonde hair. "I'm sorry, I just—don't want to hurt you. Or the others."</p><p>Chan is silent for a few seconds. "Jeonghan hyung… do you want this?"</p><p>Jeonghan wasn't expecting the question. He stared at Chan for a while, and before he can say something, "Consent goes both ways. So if you think you're too nervous to do this, then we don't have to."</p><p>"No, no, I mean—I've done this before," Jeonghan heaves out a huff, cheeks turning pink when Chan raises an eyebrow. "I put vibrators in Mingyu and Seokminnie before, I'm just making sure you're okay with this 'cause I've never done anything like this with you. Most of the time it's soft, gentle sex with you."</p><p>"I'm okay with it, hyung, I promise. You have my consent," Chan says one last time and he grabs Jeonghan by the shoulder so he can pull him down one last time.</p><p>It took a while to convince Jeonghan, and Chan realized how much they cared about him. Sure, it was sweet and Chan couldn't have asked for better boyfriends, but at the same time, Chan wasn't going to break. He wasn't weak, he could handle it and he knew it himself, but the others didn't. Those are the times where Chan knew he should start acting like a brat, and it's fun to see their reactions. He does it purposely so he could be put in his place right after, and he knows that Jeonghan could be rough.</p><p>When they arrived at the building, Jeonghan had already turned the vibrator on its lowest setting. It didn't do much in particular, so Chan—being the absolute best he is, sent a picture of himself he took a couple of days, one that showcased his details. Pouty lips smeared with lip gloss, hair in his eyes, cheeks dusted with pink, the perfect post-orgasm expression. He had probably forgotten to send it to group chat once he took it, judging by the reaction he got from Jeonghan, a curse of texts and then the vibrator is switched to the next level.</p><p>Chan gasps, jumping in his seat and Minghao looks at him, an eyebrow raising. Chan flushes, almost forgetting they were the only ones in the backseat, and he tries his best to avoid eye contact. "What's wrong?"</p><p>He doesn't know if the older is teasing him or he genuinely doesn't know. Chan wouldn't be surprised if it was the latter, knowing Minghao often forgets things easily, half of the time in his own world. And Chan isn't sure if he should tell him or not. "Um… did you forget what happened yesterday?"</p><p>Minghao shrugs, "I mean, I remember having sex with Mingyu and Joshua hyung, and I probably passed out right after that. Why?"</p><p>Chan rolls his eyes, but he couldn't focus, squirming in his seat when the vibrators tease between the two settings; the middle setting and the lowest, never going to the highest setting and Chan wants to groan in frustration. It felt good though, the toy was in deep but it just wasn't enough. "Y-you should know who got you horny in the first place."</p><p>"Hey, you okay?" Minghao leans closer, resting a hand on Chan's thigh. That did nothing but make him let out a soft whine because he loves how Minghao's big hand looks on his thigh. "You're moving around a lot."</p><p>"I—I can't believe you forgot," Chan murmurs. "Jeonghan hyung put a vibrator in me, o-okay?"</p><p>Chan almost begged Minghao to say something. He kept quiet for a few seconds, staring at the dancer with an intimate gaze. Then, Minghao's lips spread into a smirk, a chuckle coming from him. "Oh?" He moves closer and practically pinks Chan to the car door, the hand on his thigh gripping tighter. A small noise leaves Chan's lips and Minghao coos. "Right, I think I remember now. Didn't you sit on my lap the other day, basically gave me a lap dance right in front of the cameras?"</p><p>"Hyung," Chan says and he's not sure why. "I'm sorry for being a bad boy," and Minghao wants to flip the boy over until he's on his hands and knees, begging for the older man to fuck him. All he can do for now is trail his hand down towards Chan's cock that's straining in his jeans, rubbing it through the material and Chan whines right in his ear, sending a wave of arousal through Minghao.</p><p>"You seriously need to watch that pretty mouth of yours," Minghao threatens, but it's empty and only spurs the younger on. "Teasing your hyungs. Maybe when the week is over and we get to touch you, I'll be able to fuck your throat until you can barely sing. How's that?"</p><p>Chan smirks, eyes dark with passion and that's one of many reasons the others love having sex with Chan. He wasn't only able to express his passion for dancing, but also being with Chan is something that's a gift because he absolutely treasures you. "Sounds good. You always fuck my mouth just the way I like it."</p><p>"Mmm, that's right," Minghao hums, leaning down to catch Chan in a bruise inducing kiss. Minghao grips his thigh and makes the younger gasp, opening his mouth obediently for Minghao to slide his tongue into the warm heat.</p><p>What Chan wasn't expecting was the vibrator to switch levels abruptly—currently on the lowest, it went straight to the highest and Chan squeals embarrassingly high into Minghao's mouth. The older pulls back quickly, looking at him with frantic eyes. Minghao glances at the front, and he's sighing in relief when none of the remaining members look at them. "Fuck—ah!"</p><p>"Shit, you're too loud," Minghao panics, and he thinks of the next best thing to do, to shut Chan up. He holds his fingers against the younger's lips, and Chan wraps his hand around his wrist, sliding the long digits in and Minghao has to distract himself too because he's scared he might make a sound. "Chan, you're so pretty."</p><p>Chan makes a noise, content with the praise as he sucks on Minghao's fingers diligently. He squirms, the vibrator digging in deeps and a gasp gets stuck in his throat as Chan accidentally bites down on Minghao. The older groans, "Hey, no biting."</p><p>"Feels good," Chan tries to say, but really comes out as 'feelths gooth.' Minghao understood him anyway.</p><p>Minghao doesn't realize the car had stopped—Chan is far too gone to even realize they're even in a car in the first place—until Soonyoung is calling his name and Minghao pulls back, feeling his ears get red when his eyes make eye contact with Soonyoung's, the older raising an eyebrow at the two. "What were you guys doing?"</p><p>"S-shut up," Chan grits out and Soonyoung clenches his jaw, the only thing that riles him up is when the youngers talk back to him.</p><p>When Chan is on his feet again, his legs feel like jelly and his knees instantly buckle. However, he's grateful for Junhui who was right behind him, holding his whole weight. Chan clings to the elder, too out of to actually move because the new position is making the toy dig even deeper in him, reaching new areas. "Be careful, Channie."</p><p>Chan turns and glares at Jeonghan, voice too sweet but sinister, but sighs when the older turns the level down and he slowly recovers.</p><p>"What's wrong? What happened?" Junhui asks, oblivious.</p><p>"He has a vibrator up his ass," Minghao responds for Chan and he doesn't know whether to thank him for getting it out of the way or hit him for being so blunt. Either way, Chan was still embarrassed when both Soonyoung and Junhui turned to him with raised eyebrows.</p><p>"Jeonghan hyung actually put it in you?" Soonyoung looks surprised. "I mean, I'm not complaining. That's hot."</p><p>Chan just rolled his eyes, not expecting much from Soonyoung.</p><p>They made it to the dance practice room with not much trouble, Chan had ended up being much more distant from the others than usual, but only because he was afraid Jeonghan would switch up the level and make him fall on his knees not so gracefully. He wants to save his reputation and keep it intact—basically, he can't let them or Jeonghan, especially, see him affected.</p><p>Luckily, Jeonghan had left it on the lowest setting. Chan doesn't know what to think of it because this could go two ways. Either Jeonghan is waiting for the perfect chance to humiliate him, which doesn't sound terrible, or he genuinely took pity on the youngest. Knowing Yoon Jeonghan, it most likely isn't the latter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>part one is finished! sorry for taking a while to post, i was busy w/ school :( thank you for being patient! part two would come shortly after &lt;3</p><p><a href="https://curiouscat.me/cutechan">curious cat</a> if you want to chat! (pls, I really want to talk about chan &amp; svt with you)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>